lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1369
Report #1369 Skillset: Illusions Skill: Illusion Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Jul 2015 Furies' Decision: A syntax to allow targeting illusions will be added. Problem: This is not so much a "problem" as it is a quality of life change. Using illusion solo and having it hit an entire room can be useful, not so much when you are in groups. As it is the "bread and butter" of Illusionists I propose the following change(s) 0 R: 0 Solution #1: For double the cost in mana the Illusionist can focus their illusion on a single target. I.E WEAVE ILLUSION FOCUS target 0 R: 0 Solution #2: The same as Solution 1 except instead of using mana have it cost 1 power to focus the illusion on a single target. Player Comments: ---on 7/2 @ 03:40 writes: Not really a fan of this report. I've always viewed the the fact that everyone but you seeing illusions as the cost to using them. It makes using them a risk. Being able to focus illusions would grant far too much power with very little cost. Though I don't think it'd be used at 1p per illusion, it would be used a lot at double mana cost. ---on 7/2 @ 14:49 writes: I'd personally like to see the illusion mechanic go away from combat altogether and don't see a reason for this report to go in with either solution. ---on 7/2 @ 21:41 writes: I have to agree with the two previous comments. I would rather see a rework of illusions altogether into something more useful than what it currently is and remove the illusion mechanic. ---on 7/2 @ 23:47 writes: Supported. I don't see a lot of value in illusions anymore, but that does not warrant opposition to this report. If an envoy wants to replace illusions, that envoy needs to do something useful and envoy a replacement. Not oppose reports on that premise alone. ---on 7/3 @ 01:14 writes: Reduce group combat spam you say? Supported. ---on 7/3 @ 06:47 writes: Delete Illusions for something more useful of a set for combat. ---on 7/3 @ 10:55 writes: Illusions as a set isn't bad because colourmaelstrom, fascinate, maze, transfix, phantomspheres(well not GOOD but still viable sometimes) the things in glamours and phantasms are good. The problem is ILLUSION itself that people don't like. Just replace that or make the set more powerful to compensate for the loss of it compared to other terts and it'd be fine. ---on 7/6 @ 15:53 writes: I don't think this is worth a slot, but support solution 1 for roleplay reasons: single line illusions are almost entirely useless for combat nowadays. I agree that combat illusions should be phased out wherever possible in favor of mechanics that do not rely explicitly in exploiting system code deficiencies. ---on 7/10 @ 04:23 writes: Opposing a report because you dislike the skillset is not, in my opinion, a valid opposition. Provide a reasonable objection and I will take it to heart. That being said, mechanics that exploit systems were put in many years ago by Sarapis because of the very existance of systems. There is quite a good article written by Sarapis about combat, from back in the day, discussing his views on what he felt combat should be like/is like, and the ever growing availability of systems and as more complex systems come into play, so to did ways of exploiting systems via skill(sets). This was not needed when manual curing was all anyone did. Illusions, may be slowly phasing out as more systems learn to manage them, and in other games where server side curing makes them already obsolete, but in the meantime this is what we have and I see no reason why it can't be made more viable. If double mana is to low a cost, in regards to Synkarin's objection, then I would not be opposed to even 3 times the cost. ---on 7/11 @ 00:17 writes: I would much rather delete illusions entirely, it's an outdated mechanic that is quickly going to be removed once serverside curing is fully implemented into here. Barring that, I would prefer that illusions require a target and declaration by DEFAULT, making them single target. ---on 7/11 @ 00:56 writes: Illusions raise the bar of entry in terms of system building proficiency that doesn't add anything to a new player's experience, or a veteran's enjoyment of the game. Illusions also create problems with balancing skillsets because of their variable effects, making buffs difficult to justify due to its unreliable potential to sometimes shutdown entire systems in a way that has nothing to do with player skill, and thereby crippling skillsets that utilize illusions by denying them actual afflicting or damaging mechanics. It doesn't matter which solution is implemented, so I support any of them. In the meantime, removing illusions as soon as possible will be for the best. ---on 7/23 @ 21:42 writes: 3 times the cost isn't sufficient either, a basic illusions costs a piddly 25m. 75m to target it is nothing. It needs to be an actually significant cost and not something that doesn't matter. I could get behind 10x (250m) per targetted illusion maybe ---on 7/24 @ 20:40 writes: I agree with others who wish to see a movement away from illusions as a mechanic. However, assuming such a thing is not in the cards, I see no reason to oppose this report outright. However, I'll also echo that raising the mana cost as proposed in solution 1 is not a real cost to begin with. I believe that the benefit of avoiding the described problem should come with a more tangible cost. I prefer solution 2 plus a mana cost of at least 200. ---on 7/25 @ 05:29 writes: Like others have commented, the eventual implementation of server-side curing renders this mechanic useless unless it were specifically coded to fool even that. Otherwise, if decided to be kept, I'd like to see the change up to make illusions single target and declare-activated by DEFAULT to further cut down combat spam. Adding in additional costs is fine, but I'd also like the implementation of the /n mechanic to better make the illusions a more viable option against event the most basic curing systems.